Trust Me
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: Naruto and his step-mother Kushina were being abused by a drunken Minato.  With him in jail can Naruto and Kushina have solice or will they will into a deep despair?  Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow writers and fans of fanfiction I hope you'll enjoy this new fic and have fun reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Also before this we get going with this new fic just a heads up, please review and PM me any ideas you want me to change/add in this.**

**Let's rock!**

A sixteen year old with spiky blonde hair was walking to a bus stop with a backpack was walking to a bus stop. His eyes showed no feeling except sadness, hurt, and anger. The memories of last week began to haunt him as he walked closer his ride.

**Flashback begins**

_"You just a delinquent, a no good rotten piece of shit I created!" His father Minato shouted as he punched the sixteen year hard, making him hit the wall with a bleeding forehead._

_"Naruto!" His stepmother Kushina shouted as she tried to help her stepson from the abuse he was receiving._

_Minato seeing Kushina trying to come to his son's rescue quickly backhanded her making hit the ground of the living room hit. She looked at her husband and cried as Minato sneered at her._

_"Listen bitch I can do whatever I want to you two as long you can't call the police I'm safe from prison" Minato walked over to Naruto lifted him by his throat, slamming to the wall again. _

_"Now listen son when I say go get me some beer, I meant go get me some fucking beer!" Minato shouted as he kneed Naruto in the gut making him vomit more blood._

_Kushina was crying very hard at the scene in front of her. She quickly fished her hand in her pocket and pulled a needle from it. She ran to her messed up husband and got him in the arm making him hissed in pain._

_"You bitch! What did you do?"_

_Kushina wiped her tears and replied. "I injected a very strong dose of sleeping medicine into you, you won't wake up for an entire two days so sleep well bastard" _

_Minato fell to the ground with a heavy thump as __Kushina ran to Naruto. _

_Naruto was still crying, holding his bleeding forehead as Kushina tried to soothe him._

_Naruto looked at Minato with hate in his eyes as Kushina did the same._

_Naruto walked to Minato and reached into his back pocket getting his cellphone he called the police. _

_After the call Naruto walked to Kushina and put his head on her shoulder making a little relax. They stayed in the bedroom that night hoping the hell they were living would end tommorow._

**Flashback ends**

After the police came and get Minato, Naruto and Kushina packed everything they hand which wasn't much. Kushina couldn't help but feel sad knowing the man she loved became a alcoholic. Kushina become Naruto's mother after Naomi, Minato's first wife died in a accident two years ago.

When they first got married she was sure Naruto and her would have a happy life with Minato only to get the opposite. As Minato was the chief and founder of the record company Ultimate Ninja Records he exploded. The pressure of running a buisness and trying to be a nice guy in public quickly made Minato go insane.

He drank and abused his family. Often he did more to Kushina then Naruto but it was the same kind of hurt but worse. He would slap Kushina and call her his whore. He would fuck her in front of Naruto making him have nightmares of the horrible nights he replayed in his head.

Minato forced him to suffer the physical harm he put him through. Mostly just a beating, cutting him and starving him.

Kushina and Naruto had a hell they lived through for a long time.

And what was sick was that Minato enjoyed it. He forced Kushina and Naruto to fuck in front of him to get off only to get pissed when Naruto would stop. Once he did Minato became more severe to his abuse. He would have Naruto fuck Kushina as he would fuck him.

It was sick and wrong, so very wrong.

Naruto made a decision after Minato was placed in prison.

He would move to another section of the city and have a good time.

Kushina had to stay in order to plead Minato guilty. Naruto was sad but understood.

As Naruto walked in the bus and found a isolated seat he thought back to last night.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was reading a book as he sat on the bed in his room. His backpack was full and ready to go. He put the book on a nightstand and crawled under the recently neat cleaned sheets. Just as sleep was about to claim him the door opened revealing Kushina._

_Naruto looked at her as she walked up to him. Naruto sighed as he made room for her. Kushina crawled into bed with him sighing he hold her close._

_"Kushina"_

_"Naruto-kun I want to say one thing"_

_Naruto looked down at her and groan._

_Kushina kissed his deeply leaving no room for words._

_"Kushina is this wrong?" Naruto asked as he pushed her away._

_Kushina shook her head and put her head on his shoulder._

_"No it's not wrong Naruto-kun"_

_"But this is technically incest"_

_"Since we're not blood related it's not incest"_

_"But you're twice my age"_

_Kushina looked at him and sigh._

_"Love has no bounds"_

_But-" She pressed a finger to his lips._

_"Do you really love me?"_

_Naruto nodded._

_"Then there's nothing wrong as long we keep this privately to ourselves then no one will care"_

_Naruto instead of answering kissed her again as the moonlight shone through the window revealing the new lovers lives ahead of them._

**_Flashback End_**

Naruto looked at the paper that snucked into his bag he smiled as read the contents.

**Dear Naruto-kun,**

**I know you're moving and since we took that bastard's checking and bank accouts we can live happily for a long time but I got some news for you. **

**Since you are not eighteen yet you have go to school and graduate after that we can do whatever we want.**

**Anyway Minato is going to rehab since he finally came to his senses and wrote us a apology letter but I can't trust him yet.**

**I'm not asking to forgive him easily but we have to face him sooner or later. I got a restraining order against him and he's going to run his record label like he used to after he's done with rehab. **

**Naruto-kun I'm going to come over live with you but I'm going to stay with my friends Mikoto-chan and Tsume-chan so try to behave!**

**love, Kushina**

Naruto smiled at the letter he got off the bus as he was in the city of Tokyo.

Naruto had to take two more bus rides it was worth it. He had already had his apartment neat and organize.

He didn't have to start to school for a few days so he claimed in bed sighing as he felt happy, a feeling he didn't felt in a long time.

* * *

><p>"Alright class this is Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi-sensei annouced as he showed Naruto the whole class.<p>

Naruto looked at the class and smiled as a few girls blushed making a few guys growl.

_"He looks hot!" _Thought Ino.

_"Tch he's seems alright" _thought Shikamaru.

_"Hmm" _Thought Choji/Shino.

_"His eyes look so pretty" _Thought Hinata.

"Okay Naruto please sit next to Hinata-san, the girl with the long blue/violet blue and lavender eyes"

Naruto nodded and did what he was told. Hinata blushed as he sat next to her and flashed a smile.

"Okay class for today we will watch a movie on Ann Frank" The class groaned and sigh as Kakashi played the movie.

During the movie Naruto kept looking at Hinata who looked back.

The two didn't stare long as they broke away before anyone noticed what they were doing.

After class Hinata was confronted by Ino.

Hinata was a bit confused as Ino never talked to her since she was the self-proclaimed 'queen' of the school because she was captain of the cheerleader team.

"So what do you think of Naruto-kun?"

Hinata blushed as Ino smirked.

"So you do like him"

Hinata's blush deepen.

"But he's mine"

Hinata narrowed her eyes are the bitch in front of you. Good thing Hinata was captain of the dance team.

"What was that?" She growled at the blonde.

"I said he's mine only a a hot guy like that can go out with a hot girl like me"

Ino finished with a smiled as Hinata balled her fists.

The bell rang signaling the time to go to class or be late.

"Well I have to go and remember Naruto-kun is mine!"

She ran down the hall as Hinata punched a locker right beside her.

"That bitch won't have him"

She swore Ino would never have her Naruto-kun .

* * *

><p>Second period was Biology and the teacher was Kurenai Yuhi.<p>

Naruto sat next to Ino this period with Hinata sitting right behind him.

"Ok class take out your notebooks, we will take notes on evolution this week"

She looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I'll print you copy of the notes so please wait a minute"

Naruto nodded as he wrote something on his paper.

Ino started to smile as she initialized her plan.

She dropped a small note on Naruto's lap, grinning at the confused look on his face.

Naruto read the note and blushed.

Hi handsome wanna eat lunch with me?

Naruto looked at Ino with a look.

He wrote on the same paper and dropped it on Ino's lap.

Ino read it and grinned.

Sure meet me at the roof at lunch ok?

She wrote back.

Sure meet you there.

Ino started to grin as she put her hand on Naruto's lap.

Naruto looked at her with a confused wondering what she was up to.

Naruto looked around and sighed, no one was looking at them.

Ino put her hand on his crotch and gave it a squeeze making he blushed.

However Naruto made no motion to stop her.

Ino grinned as she unzipped his zipper pulling him out.

She quietly gasped.

_12 inches and it's not even hard yet! I going to like this..._

Naruto put his hand on her's.

Ino stopped and stared at him.

Naruto gave her a note.

She read it and sighed.

I think we should stop for now.

Ino wrote back.

Why stop you going to cum.

I know but it would cause a scene if you made me cum right now.

Ino pouted but stopped.

Hinata watched the whole scene and read the notes.

She scowled and said nothing.

_That bitch, giving Naruto-kun touching him like that! I'll show her whose going to have Naruto-kun!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well This chapter was little sad, happy, and now a little dramatic.<strong>

**Hoped you like and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a very serious author's note and I need anyone who reads this to help me out.

I been very busy with school, the holidays, and all sorts of crap and I can't find time nor the drive (passion) to write.

I was wondering if some of you fans and critics of fanfiction would like to co-write some of my fanfics with me.

If so please send me a message and we can work something out.

I need a partner to help me out on this so please respond as soon you read this...if you want.

I'll be waiting, I'm sorry I didn't write a new chapter but next time (with some help hopefully) I'll get to work and make you guys some kick ass new chapters to read about! :)

**P.S.**

**Please PM me if you decided bye for now.**


End file.
